


Stay

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober 2017, Other, Slime, Telepathy, probably softvore?, probably vore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: It's so warm in here.





	Stay

_"It's so nice here."_

_"it's nice to have you here. You're a lovely guest."_

_"I guess. Can't be all that lovely… most people can't stand me."_  
  
_"I wouldn't know about those other people. You're pretty okay to me."_  
  
_"I'm glad. I'm glad I'm not a burden to you."_

_"Not at all. In fact… why not stay a while? Relax your mind…"_

"You're let me do that?"

 

_"Of course. You seem so tired. Stressed out. I just want you to be alright. To be happy and rested and easy…"_

_"You're really sure?"_

_"Absolutely. Rest…. Close your eyes…"_

 

> Noct!

 

It felt so amazing, warm and encasing as if drifting underwater in a still warm lake. No current, no ripples of movement, just the easy surrounding sensation of heaviness and buoyancy. If Noctis was honest, it's arousing as well, every part of him fondled at once, accepted and embraced and adored in that warmth.

 

He smiled, and the 'water' moved into his mouth, giving him more affection, more acceptance, and taking away the Now. Sweet nothingness.

 

> Noct, no!!

 

_"Don't let them take you back. Back to being a burden. A weight. A disappointment of faaailed expectation. Stay here… with me. All of me."_

 

> Noct get out of there!! C'mon!!  
>  

_"No! You're mine to have! Mine to care for… **mInE** tO dEvOuR!!"_

 

 

Noctis thrashed, the still water much thicker than he realized, much more like mud or swamp muck. The realization of that made him panic, and his eyes snapped open. All he could see was purple and red and he choked up something purely gelatine. It had the tang of acid and sulfur and magic.

 

He was pulled out of the Dolce, and before the creature could slurp him back into his being, he destroyed it with a grenade of ice.


End file.
